


Oh My Daisy Girl

by LumosMaxima1148



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosMaxima1148/pseuds/LumosMaxima1148
Summary: 【性转警告】【G罗琳警告】【不喜勿入！踩雷的话请您一定不要点进来！！！求求了！求求了！！！！！！！！！】Oh My Daisy Girl拟实 （2015橘子龙时期）性转，三日限定警告：BG pwp！很黄！！！黄成流心奶黄！本篇龙是女孩！！今天只搞女孩！！是快乐的玩泥巴选手





	1. Day 0

“哥，我不出去了。”把自己蒙在被子里的权志龙发出闷闷的声音。  
“你不出去了？”崔胜铉站在权志龙的卧室门口看着屋里那团裹着灰色被子的团状物体，“可昨天不是说好…”  
“但我今早给你发消息了嘛。”  
“怎么，你不喜欢那个展览吗？”崔胜铉翻看自己和权志龙的对话界面，“那我们换一个…”  
“不是不喜欢，总之哥…我今天真的没办法去看展览了。”权志龙在被子里扭动身体，“你就算在这里等我我也…”  
“你生病了吗？”崔胜铉走到窗前抓住权志龙的被子，“从刚才就觉得你声音听上去有点不太对。”  
“我很好！”权志龙死命拉紧被子阻止崔胜铉掀开，“没有感冒也没有发烧所以哥你不要担心我了快点自己去玩吧！”  
“好吧，既然你都这么说了。”崔胜铉放弃了和权志龙抢夺被子，坐在被子团的旁边拍了拍权志龙的枕头，“刚好我也不想出去了，外面太热，我宁愿在这吹空调。”  
“哥不肯走吗？”权志龙可怜兮兮地问崔胜铉，“还是说只要我不告诉你原因你就要一直呆在这里？”  
“我没有强迫你啊，如果你想说我当然更高兴。”崔胜铉拿过权志龙放在床边小柜上那杯没喝完的巧克力牛奶，“如果你想换衣服，我可以去外面等…”  
“好吧…我告诉你。”权志龙悻悻地从被子里坐起，冲着崔胜铉坐下的方向掀开了被子，“那你答应我不要露出奇怪的表情，也不许大喊大叫。”  
“我为什么要………”  
“都说了你不要这么看着我嘛。”权志龙难为情地和因为震惊几乎瞳孔地震的崔胜铉对视。  
“？？？你谁啊？！！！”崔胜铉在看到眼前那抹闪过的明亮橙色的同时差点把手里的杯子捏的粉碎。  
“所以我说你还是别看比较好…”权志龙双脚分开地坐在床上，先前染好的橙色的短发长至腰部，就连前额的碎发也变成了女中学生喜欢的齐刘海，“你问我我也…头发只是因为睡了一觉就变成这样了。”  
不只是头发，就连睫毛也以清晰可见的速度生长，从崔胜铉角度看坐在床上的权志龙更像是个乖巧的女孩。不…完全就已经是个乖巧的女孩了…崔胜铉的视线顺着权志龙白皙的皮肤向下移动，最终落在了胸前突出的那团轻颤着的软肉上。他现在看到的一切应该不会是权志龙的一个没品的恶作剧…唯一合理的解释就是他昨晚喝的是都假酒——还是能出现幻觉的那种。  
权志龙感觉到了崔胜铉炽热的目光，害羞地侧了侧身子，用亮橙色的长发遮住了胸部。他大概没注意到自己睡觉常穿的短袖也因为身体的变化而看上去像小了一个号码，和黑色的短睡裤穿在一起…现在的权志龙更像是在海滩拍泳装杂志的女模特。  
“你真的没有在骗我？”崔胜铉试探着揉了揉权志龙的头发，“志龙啊，你要是想和哥开玩笑我倒是不在意…但是这个就有点太过了吧…”  
“我没有…”  
“哥承认我们这段时间确实很忙，巡演活动到处跑…但是如果你想让我在休息时间多陪你就直…”  
“哥你就是不肯相信我呗！”权志龙气鼓鼓地转过身和崔胜铉理论，“我想变成这样子吗？！我们还有巡演，难道我要让粉丝们看着这样的我出现在舞台上？！”  
“你先别动手…”崔胜铉把权志龙一怒之下放在胸上乱揉的手给摁了下去，“所以现在的情况就是不知道怎么回事就变成了这个鬼样子，然后也搞不清楚怎么变回去？”  
“完全…搞不清。”  
“那…就只能维持这种状态了？…”崔胜铉从头到脚地观察着权志龙，“而且…全部都变成女孩子了？”  
“呜…就是不可能变回来了。”权志龙把被子披在肩上，一脸担忧地望着迷茫的崔胜铉，“可是总不能一直都躲在家里，…肯定会有一天大家都发现我发现变成一个女孩子了…我也…爸爸妈妈和姐姐肯定会被吓到的。”  
“更重要的是现在声音也变得奇怪了…再这样下去就不能和哥一起唱歌了…还有粉丝们…粉丝们肯定也不会喜欢头发长长的女孩子的G-Dragon了…”权志龙说着说着突然就哭了起来，眼泪顺着面颊流下来沾湿了几缕橙色的头发，“所以…所以就什么都没办法做了嘛。”  
“没办法做？你还想要做什么？”  
“你用你的脑子好好想想，我怎么可能这样再出现在舞台上？”  
“没什么可不可能吧，你之前不是穿过女装，粉丝们也喜欢。不如就这样去…”  
“去个鬼啊！新歌才发了没多久，这样下去所有歌我都不能唱，团队活动也进行不下去。你觉得谁会喜欢真正变成女生的我？！”  
“我。”  
“哥…不要逗我开心…”权志龙无语地看着崔胜铉，“拜托你严肃点，你不会是已经开始嫌弃我了吧？”  
“我没有。”  
“你就是有！面对着不是男人的权志龙我怎么会知道你在想什么？”  
“这个对我来说无所谓。”崔胜铉把权志龙搂进怀里安抚，“变成这样又不是你希望的，再说了…志龙是男孩子还是女孩子都一样，我喜欢权志龙这种事情又不会因为这个发生变化。”  
“真的？”  
“要我把心拿出来给你看看吗？”  
“那我再也不出去了，我要躲在家里，哥也是，搬来我家住吧。”权志龙抱住崔胜铉的手臂靠上去，“我们就人间蒸发。”  
“太极端了。”  
“既然哥不在乎，那我也不在乎，大不了我以后就在家给哥生…”  
“停，你的话怎么越扯越远？”  
“喂，我变成女孩子你就要逃避这种问题！你是不是不喜欢我？”  
“你又来了…”  
不只是身体变成了女孩子，就连性格也开始发生变化了吗？崔胜铉摸了摸权志龙手背，现在他不得不承认变成了女孩子的权志龙有独特的吸引力，他有着不同于之前权志龙身上的香气，无论是嗓音还是身体更是之前作为男孩子的志龙所比不上的柔软。  
“哥…”  
“嗯？”  
“你干嘛手抖？你紧张吗？”  
“…”  
“你们三个今晚要吃烤肉？”崔胜铉的头和右肩夹着手机，听电话里的东永裴说今晚的聚餐计划，“不行啊，我们…我们今天不在首尔…嗯…出去了…明天一早就回来…”  
他小心地将权志龙的长发梳至柔顺，再将它们分成均等的两束，抽出盒子中的黑色缎带在自己用手箍住的头发上绕圈。  
“哥…”权志龙盘腿坐在地毯上玩水果篮里洗净的苹果，“好无聊…我要喝饮料。”  
“哎呀我知道了，你怎么和我啰嗦这么多…不会耽误事情的。”  
“哥！”权志龙不满地转动身体去看坐在沙发上的崔胜铉，丝毫不顾及他是否在给绑头发的缎带打结，“是谁啊？”  
“志龙还在睡觉…哈？你说女孩子？”崔胜铉用口型示意权志龙和自己打电话的人，接着帮他梳理短一些的碎发丝，“哪里有女孩子的声音？你听错了吧。”  
“你小子真是的…我知道了。”  
“是永裴嘛？说了什么？”权志龙背对着崔胜铉闭上眼睛，他已经有点厌烦这种等待了—毕竟他只是随口说自己喜欢双马尾，可没想到崔胜铉真的会绑，“他不会发现了吧？”  
“他怎么可能发现…好了。”崔胜铉向外扯上方的缎带来给蝴蝶结进行最后的塑形，“虽然不怎么好看，但也不至于太丑。”  
“你认为的不怎么好看的程度是这样？”权志龙拿过镜子看着处理好的一侧发辫——说真的他已经在心里做好了最坏的打算以及如何嘲笑他哥的手艺，“明明这么精致…哥你对自己要求太高了点吧？！”  
他刚才还用手抓得一团糟的长发被梳成了垂耳兔耳朵似的发辫，搭在肩膀上，垂下来的缎带藏进了头发里。  
手法也那么温柔…权志龙捏着镜子吸了吸鼻子，他的脸有点热，这都是崔胜铉的错，从刚才开始就忘记了开空调  
“…难道不是看起来很草率…”崔胜铉抓起权志龙另一侧披散的长发放在手心里，用拇指指肚轻轻按压揉搓，权志龙的头发散发着好闻的小苍兰香，柔滑的发丝缠绕在指尖上的感觉，他还从未如此真实地感受过。  
“话说哥，你为什么会做这种事情。”权志龙打趣崔胜铉，“难不成之前的愿望是想做造型师？”  
“姐姐整理洋娃娃的时候我有在旁边帮忙，这种东西学一下大概就明白了吧。”  
“真好哟，就算不做idol也可以去开工作室。”权志龙把腿并拢抱在胸前，“像哥这么帅的造型师一定预约爆满，对嘛？TOP오빠？”  
“…”崔胜铉不再接着说下去，此时此刻面对变成女孩还在喊着“오빠”撒娇的权志龙，他只有语塞的份。  
这和他们之前在交欢之时的调情不同，今天这听上去软绵绵，带着权志龙特有的慵懒腔调的称呼，几乎让他的心脏漏停一拍。  
“你说什么？”崔胜铉的手因为分神松开，几缕亮橙色的长发从指缝中滑了出来，他手忙脚乱地将另一侧的长发绑好，  
“哥你完全不应该介意这种称呼才对。”权志龙甩甩头发，从地rook毯上站起来，扯着崔胜铉的衣领跨坐在他的腿上，“我只说了‘TOP오빠’就让你感到堂皇了吗？”  
“你今天定力真的很差诶。”权志龙的脸和崔胜铉贴得更近了，“我从刚才就觉得有点不对劲…”  
“什么…”  
“哥是不是不敢看我？”权志龙的亮橙色的双马尾在崔胜铉的肩膀上扫动，绑头发的黑色蝴蝶结垂在了耳后，“从我起床之后你不是背对着我说话就是站在我后面，我现在的脸看上去这么恐怖吗？”  
怎么可能是恐怖。崔胜铉完全没有心思猜读此刻权志龙的心情，他只想着如何用一个听上去不那么尴尬的原因来解释权志龙那一针见血又令他十分为难的问题。  
崔胜铉不敢告诉弟弟其实从权志龙顶着那头乱蓬蓬的长发钻出被子的时候他就意识到了今天一定不会是好过的一天。如今他被强迫着和权志龙对视，距离被拉进到他能够清晰地看到变成女孩的弟弟嘴唇上方的细小绒毛——那是独属于女孩子的东西，毕竟男人只会在这里长出黑而硬的胡须。他的所见都是新鲜的，不止是那颜色明亮的长发和吹弹可破的皮肤，连同在他耳边响起的呼吸声，不住地撩拨着他生锈泛尘的青涩回忆。  
【“哥你怎么来了？！”  
“快别看了嘛…裙子…裙子是姐姐一定要给我穿的…我才不喜欢穿！”  
“不要在笑啦！”  
“不可爱！一点都不可爱！”】  
那是他第一次看到比学校任意一个女生都要好看…都要精致的男孩子，在他面前抱着拖了地的裙摆手足无措。  
“还是说…”权志龙摇晃崔胜铉的肩膀，“因为我变成了这样？哥就不敢看我？”  
“你在害羞吗？”  
【“我看上去好像老照片里的我爸爸…”  
“如果不是因为哥我才不会做这些。”  
“这个裙子也太短了…”  
“哥，我可爱吗？”】  
那是他第一次对穿了裙子在自己面前蹦蹦跳跳的弟弟在动了心，他甚至都不觉得一切剧情的发展是为了暂时搞笑，并在他的嘴唇触碰到权志龙唇角奶油的那一刻，擅自加深了亲吻。  
崔胜铉的耳朵里听不清权志龙正在吵闹地说些什么，他现在只想吻住那个孩子粉嫩而丰满的唇瓣，或是他小巧的耳垂。  
事实上他这么去做了。  
被吻住又被推倒在沙发上时权志龙还没能反应过来。崔胜铉舌头急躁地探进权志龙的口腔深处搅动，小橙花的香气环绕着缠绵在沙发上的两人——那是权志龙喜欢的沐浴乳的甜香。权志龙感受着来自哥哥的炽热的亲吻，他的唇瓣完全被对方包住，舌头也在崔胜铉的诱导下与他碰撞在一起。男性荷尔蒙的强烈气息刺激着他的感官神经，而今天的他身体尤为敏感。权志龙敢肯定再这样吻下去他一定会晕倒在沙发上。  
“这里…”崔胜铉将权志龙的手放在自己的左胸口，“如果你认为的害羞是这样…”  
“…”权志龙沉默地感受崔胜铉强烈有力的心跳声，每一次的跳动，都在权志龙手掌中央留下了无法忘却的感觉。  
“我需要点时间…我最爱的弟弟突然就变成了我的妹妹…这种事情…”  
“你也知道，事发突然，但如果志龙永远都没办法变回去那么…”  
“我们至少得想一个办法吧？”  
“如果真的说办法…我倒也不是没想过。”  
“因为这件事情除了我，哥是第二个知道的。”权志龙打断了崔胜铉的话，“如果我再也找不到变回去的办法…那哥…”  
权志龙凑到崔胜铉耳边小声说着…  
“和我结婚吧。”  
…  
“和我结婚吧。”  
所以事情怎么会发展到现在这个地步？  
他最初只是在和权志龙商量对策的吧？  
崔胜铉望着被自己禁锢在双臂之间，依旧穿着短袖睡衣的权志龙。他隔着薄薄的布料已经能清楚地看到胸部的大概形状，崔胜铉扶住权志龙的腰部，空出一只手揉捏着软布之下的乳头。虽然在此之前他们也总会做这种事，但权志龙的反应却完全超出了崔胜铉的预想。变成女孩的权志龙敏感得过分，只是隔着布料的揉搓和摩挲都能让他的乳头挺立发硬，崔胜铉拉扯着权志龙短袖的底部向上卷起，那对温热的乳房立刻像白兔一样地从衣服里跳了出来，未被手指揉搓的粉色乳珠也因为接触到空气而很快地兴奋起来。权志龙的胸脯没有先前看上去的那样呼之欲出，但也依旧能用一只手抓得满满当当。  
崔胜铉抓揉权志龙的蜜桃状的酥胸，上衣已经被卷至胸部以上，权志龙不可思议地看着自己胸前晃动着的白团，它们竟然就真的这样长在了自己的身上，而且在崔胜铉揉捏玩弄的时候，他感受到了电流袭击大脑似的快感。他有点庆幸崔胜铉已经把自己抱进了卧室，而不是在沙发上做这种色情淫乱的事情。  
还是白天。  
“呼…嗯…”权志龙的脸摩擦着自己的橙色长发，他感觉到了崔胜铉在自己的肩头和锁骨处啃咬，“哥停下…别…啊—”  
不仅是胸脯，细软的腰肢也没了衣物的保护，崔胜铉的右手搂住权志龙扭动的腰，左手将他挺立的左侧乳头揉进豆沙粉色的小小乳晕里。“不…哥…哈啊…”权志龙的乳珠再一次因充血而挺立，没几次玩弄他就已经瘫软得不成样子。虽然他早就知道女孩子的胸部会比男人更敏感，可现实告诉他这种多了不知道几倍的敏感和刺激他根本无法招架，“太…太犯规了。”  
崔胜铉把权志龙卷成一团的短袖脱掉丢开，捞起还躺在床上娇喘着的姑娘揉进怀里。权志龙几乎软成一滩水，扶着崔胜铉的肩膀跪坐在他两腿之间，他上身赤裸着面对衣衫齐整的恋人，因为身体的晃动，不断地在崔胜铉的衬衣上磨蹭。  
“哥把纽扣也解开啦…”权志龙趴在崔胜铉的肩头上娇嗔抱怨，“怎么只有我一个人脱掉…”  
“志龙来帮我好吗？”崔胜铉将权志龙散乱的橙色刘海撩到一侧，露出他蒙着一层细汗的前额，“就像帮回家的丈夫换掉衣服的妻子…”  
“…真是的，我才不要帮你做。”权志龙拨开粘在脸上的头发，伸出手帮崔胜铉解开衬衣的纽扣，光滑的手臂内侧在解开纽扣的同时和摇晃挺翘的乳房碰在一起，发出了“啪啪”的碰撞声。  
“哥你只是想看我笑话吧。”权志龙生气地甩开崔胜铉搭上来的手，“还是因为我变成了女孩子？哥其实更喜欢和女孩子做这些事。”  
“你自己臆想的，我没有说。”崔胜铉双手环住权志龙的腰，把脸埋进他裸露的胸脯中间，牙齿轻咬着胸部娇嫩的肌肤，最后将充血变硬的乳珠含在口中。  
“唔嗯…”权志龙在崔胜铉怀里发出小声的呻吟，“哥…别咬…”  
他的身体下意识后倾，如果不是因为被崔胜铉抱着权志龙大概会摔在床上。权志龙咬住嘴唇让自己尽量不发出声音，乳头和舌头摩擦的触感他并不是第一次体验，可是乳珠被吸吮时那种酷似婴儿哺乳的姿势和来自胸部的敏感反应还是让他解纽扣的手变得绵软无力。  
在这样吸下去…总不会真的吸出什么东西来吧。权志龙红着脸在心里斥责自己这种不切实际的念头。他很快就放弃了解钮扣的工作，将手探进崔胜铉半打开的衬衫内部。  
他喜欢在这个时候爱抚和拥抱对方，崔胜铉的身体和熟悉的体温总能给他取之不尽的安全感。  
“这样做很舒服吗？”崔胜铉突然抬起头看着权志龙的眼睛，他有点羡慕权志龙拥有这样漂亮的茶褐色瞳孔，不是那样深不见底的黑色，在阳光下还泛着琥珀般的光。  
“就像哥那么做也很舒服吗？”权志龙的小心思被发现之后下意识地避开崔胜铉的目光，他还是改不掉害羞的时候就不肯看哥哥的毛病。  
“你不喜欢？”  
“不喜欢。”权志龙将崔胜铉的衣襟向外拉开，暴力的拉扯将没有解开的纽扣从扣缝中扯落。  
“我讨厌说谎的孩子…”崔胜铉冲着权志龙的耳朵吹气，权志龙因为害羞发热的耳根红得可以滴出血来。他将手放在权志龙的短裤下，让渗透了布料流出的透明粘稠的液体流在自己的手指上。  
“难道不是早就湿透了吗？”崔胜铉隔着短裤揉捏因兴奋而凸起的粉色花蕾，怀里人因为难以启齿的秘密被发现而轻轻地晃动胸部，他顺势吻住了权志龙半张开的嘴唇，吸吮樱桃色的唇瓣和小巧的舌头。  
“我没…唔…”权志龙在听到崔胜铉的耳语后心跳加速，他以为腿间的粘腻和湿热感是身体摩擦布料形成的错觉。可崔胜铉不给他解释的机会，崔胜铉的手指顺着权志龙的大腿向上，毫不犹豫地拉开短裤的边缘滑进臀缝中。  
“哥…哥…”权志龙再一次被崔胜铉搂着腰推倒在床上，短裤在推搡中被褪至大腿处，没有任何毛发的肉粉色私密处完全暴露在崔胜铉面前。权志龙用手捂住眼睛不敢去看崔胜铉的动作，而他依旧能感受到崔胜铉的大手在他的身体各处游走。粗糙的手掌覆在柔软的臀瓣上揉捏把玩，“太过分了…”  
崔胜铉不再理会权志龙恳求，他擅自脱下了权志龙挂在腿弯处的黑色短裤，亲吻他小腿以及大腿处的纹身，身下的人立刻发出了小猫一样的嘤咛声。  
权志龙从指缝里偷偷看着裸着上半身的爱人，躺在床上的他好像完全变成了崔胜铉的私人收藏，崔胜铉用平日里欣赏一幅画作或是一件艺术品那样热烈的眼神扫过他的每一寸肌肤和身体的每一个角落。  
这种目光…未免也太过强烈了。  
“不要看…”权志龙红着脸将腿合拢，“就算是哥也不可以…”  
可在一切都还正常的时候权志龙不记得崔胜铉有像今天这样看过自己，权志龙甚至觉得崔胜铉的亲吻和爱抚都带着与以往不同的温柔。  
权志龙回忆起曾经穿着高跟鞋在崔胜铉面前走过时瞥见崔胜铉复杂的表情，以及他在崔胜铉生日当晚穿上女仆裙拥抱崔胜铉时听到了崔胜铉加速的心跳声…  
哥果然还是喜欢女孩子更多一点吧？权志龙的大脑里闪过了让人沮丧了想法，他猜他的灵魂大概已经开始嫉妒如今他所拥有的身体了。  
小腹处因为手掌的不断揉搓而微微发热，权志龙的双臂交叉着举过头顶，他的腿被崔胜铉用双膝顶着分得大开。他实在不知道该如何安放他的身体才能让自己不那么害羞和慌张，毕竟现在光是用余光扫到自己那挺立的胸部就已经够让人感到窒息了。  
崔胜铉不再像最开始那样挑逗权志龙的敏感器官，他抬高了权志龙的腰臀，将那双修长白皙的腿架在肩膀上，俯下身去…  
私密处被舔舐的经历并不是没有过，可权志龙的身体在崔胜铉的舌头触碰粉色褶皱的瞬间开始，随之而来的快感潮水一般地吞噬着他的意识。  
“唔…哥”权志龙无力地扯着床单，他不确定崔胜铉是否听到了这句话，他的小腹处传来难以言喻的烧灼感，体内有什么液体正沿着滚烫的甬道内壁向外流出。哥哥的舌头在他新生的器官处舔弄，牙齿不轻不重地咬着沾满黏湿液体的皱起。权志龙的呻吟慢慢地转为了细声的娇喘，“…不要舔…好脏…”  
崔胜铉的舌头从粉红花园褶皱滑到湿热的甬道口，他用舌尖轻刺着柔软湿润的肉壁，一边饶有兴趣地听着弟弟带着哭腔的呻吟。崔胜铉吸吮着花瓣上的露珠，腥甜的露水从花瓣滴落至鼻尖和睫毛，结成了一层水雾。他不再满足于舔舐充血肿胀的褶皱和小巧的花唇，湿漉漉的鼻尖蹭过藏于深处的花蕾，将那粉红的豆状小珠含在口中玩弄。权志龙难以承受这种突然的刺激，腿间流出越来越多的透明黏液，将娇小的花蕾刺激得一塌糊涂，崔胜铉借着流水的润滑将立起变硬的咬住花蕊，用舌尖点着它的前端。  
“…哈啊—”被含住敏感部位的权志龙发出尖叫，身体烫得像是要烧出火来。他的身体开始不由自主地痉挛，下体的肌肉缩紧，大团电流似的快感在他的小腹处汇聚，迅速地传向身体各处，他只觉得这一瞬间大脑空白，甚至连呻吟都发不出。权志龙一只手用力扯着被自己抓乱的床单，另一只手则搭在了崔胜铉的肩膀上。绑好的蝴蝶结早就因为头发和床单的磨蹭被弄散，权志龙半张开嘴呼吸房间里充斥着性欲和汗味的空气—他还没意识到身体已经到达了高潮。过分敏感的新生器官几乎被涌出的液体完全包裹，粉色的甬道随着呼吸的起伏收紧，再舒张开来，将残留在甬道内壁的乳白色液体压出，流进臀缝中。崔胜铉掐住权志龙腰间的软肉，双手环住了他的腰部，用舌头卷着涌出的乳白色液体送入口中，继而探进粉色的甬道内部戳弄。  
“不可以…”权志龙惊恐地抓住崔胜铉的小臂企图将他推开，“哥不要…不要做这种事…”  
阻止是徒劳的，舌头进入身体的瞬间权志龙发出了小声的啜泣，但又很快被柔弱的喘息代替。崔胜铉听到了权志龙的娇喘声，潮湿热气包围了他的舌头，此刻他很想去安慰哭泣的公主大人，可自己正被那张“心口不一”的樱桃小嘴疯狂逗弄着。他将舌头探得更深，舔弄湿滑的洞穴，吞下那些满到溢出的甘露。权志龙仰起头，他甚至不敢用余光去观察将脸埋在他两腿之间的崔胜铉正在做些什么。他的下腹又热又痛—舌头戳刺肉壁带来难以名状的舒适感，权志龙弓起身子，可他没想到舌头竟顺势滑向甬道的更深处，收缩的甬道被不断探索开辟，晶莹的爱液从肉壁渗出，沾上白皙的皮肤，流在深色的床单上。“呜…太深了…别…”权志龙说着拒绝的话，但还是把双腿分得更开，他的双腿不自觉地交叠在一起，缠在崔胜铉的后背上。除了令人腿软的快感，深藏在两片花唇中的花蕊传来阵阵胀痛，他还没能从刚才无意识的高潮中消退，这番刺激与挑逗无疑是让他的感官变得更加敏锐。权志龙的手放在自己柔软的胸部上，手掌中心的部位擦过硬挺的乳头，这种触感再一次让他回忆起崔胜铉含住自己的乳头吸吮时的欢愉。他开始犹豫着揉捏玩弄自己的身体，用手指小心地感受胸脯的形状以及每一根神经的跳动。  
“…唔…哥…”突然的呼吸加快和在体内萌发的新奇感觉撩拨着权志龙的大脑，他抑制不住自己发出的低哼与娇喘，喘息声变得短促而急躁，他只觉得自己的理智快要被什么突然而来的东西给冲淡了，“我…我要…嗯啊——”  
他要去了。


	2. Day 1

完完全全是一种新的体验，尚未褪去的高潮余韵再次迸发，浪潮一般地进攻身体。大脑被迅速产生的兴奋物质完全填满，在短暂的视线与意识的模糊后，权志龙发出了连自己都无法想象的甜腻尖细的声音，大腿根部和下体酸软的舒适感，让他满足地蜷缩起脚趾又将它们舒张开。清澈透明的液体从他的外翻的花唇中喷洒而出，无一例外地落在了崔胜铉的脸上。  
他还要重新学习有关女孩身体的一切秘密，比如如何应对像现在这样狼狈的场面——毕竟自己可从未想过有一天会被取悦到高潮甚至潮吹的地步。  
“哥…我…我”权志龙慌张地坐起身想要帮崔胜铉擦干沾在脸上的液体，他乱抓起被丢在床脚的短袖睡衣，却被崔胜铉一把握住了手腕。  
崔胜铉的嘴唇很快地覆了上来，被透明液体浸湿了的唇与权志龙几近缺水的嘴唇交合在一起，挂满了水珠的鼻尖蹭上权志龙的面颊与眼睑，他小心地扣住权志龙因紧张和快感的刺激而一直抓着床单和枕头的手，抚摸他平滑的肩头和蓬乱的橙红色长发。崔胜铉啃咬权志龙的嘴唇，和他交换着属于彼此的气味，将舌头缠在一起，又恋恋不舍地分开。他终于如愿以偿地让公主殿下品尝到了花园中玫瑰露水的味道，那不可多得的，甚至可以称之为神圣的晨间初露。他望着权志龙被吻得红肿的嘴唇，低头舔舐露出的锁骨与脖颈。  
权志龙听着舌头和皮肤触碰发出的声音，以及崔胜铉低声的喘息，他所能感受到的一切似乎都可以让他的身体产生各种难以启齿的反应。  
崔胜铉凑到权志龙的耳边，用他特有的低沉嗓音回应来自权志龙的，弥足珍贵的招待。  
“甘い…”  
是两个人都不怎么熟悉的日语，经过崔胜铉的再加工一股脑地灌入权志龙的耳朵。一寸一寸地腐蚀着权志龙敏感的神经，再将他几近模糊的意识，握牢在手中。  
胸部难忍的胀痛之后是再一次的短暂的痉挛，小腿肌紧绷着与潮湿的床单摩擦至微微发热。权志龙不想承认深色床单上的斑驳全部都是他那满溢了色情气味的浊液。  
他转过身趴在枕头上，双腿并拢，将光滑的后背与沾满了温热琼浆的臀部暴露在空气中，随手扯来的毯子搭在肩上，长度刚好遮住了长发之下翘起的乳房。  
“我们的美人志龙…”崔胜铉坐在床上，撩起权志龙的长发握在手心里亲吻，“现在想休息了吗？”  
“难道你累了？”权志龙扭过身子抓住崔胜铉的手，“还是说厌倦了，‘原来权志龙变成女孩也不过如此？’”  
“你今天好像很喜欢纠结这种事情。”崔胜铉任由权志龙发泄自己的小脾气，“我总不会无聊到和已经厌倦的人做到这个地步吧。”  
“骗人。”权志龙找不到反驳崔胜铉的理由，悻悻地撇嘴，“长相帅气的男人通常都是口是心非。”  
“你啊，真的…还是做个男孩子好一些。”崔胜铉拿走了盖在权志龙后背上的毯子，趴在权志龙身侧将他光裸的身体揽在怀里“那时候也不会纠结这种幼稚的问题。”  
“我变得幼稚了吗？”权志龙不看崔胜铉，随他的手从背后揉捏他的胸部和臀瓣，“那你真是辛苦了，和我这么幼稚又小心眼的人交往很无趣吧…”  
“为什么会无趣？”  
“为什么不无趣？”  
“可事实上…每一天的志龙都令我期待。”崔胜铉扶着权志龙的腰，将裹着透明爱液的两根手指放入了张合着的甬道中，“每一天的志龙…都是新鲜的。”  
“我怎么会感到无趣呢？”  
“嗯…你…”身体被手指插入的感觉让权志龙忍不住再一次叫出声，“哥…唔…拿出来…”  
崔胜铉没有听从权志龙的呓语，他等不急用手指在润滑后的甬道中抽动。权志龙抱紧胸前的枕头将脸埋进去，可细碎的呻吟声还是从枕头的缝隙中传了出来。崔胜铉有意加重了手的力度，权志龙的脸在听到因抽动而响起的水声时完全红透了，他已经开始享受新生器官一系列连锁反应带来的快感，无论嘴上说着什么讨厌和别扭的话，在他与崔胜铉的性爱面前全部变成了违心的发言。  
崔胜铉修剪过的指甲刮蹭着娇嫩的肉壁，用食指顶起上端的软肉，把通往花园的入口开得更大了些。  
“痛…哈啊…”权志龙呼吸着温凉的空气，崔胜铉恰到好处的调情折磨着他紧绷的神经，今天这般近乎调教的前戏几乎将他的身体探索到了极限，“那里…嗯呜…那里不可以。”  
“在说这边吗？”崔胜铉的手指将偶然碰到的凸起重压下去，趴在枕头上的权志龙像是被触到什么开关似的颤抖着，发出模糊不清的声音，“志龙的身体仍然这么有趣呢。”  
再这样继续下去，他可能会死掉。短暂的快感褪去后是难以忍耐的空虚，手指已经不能满足他被开拓完全的身体，权志龙抬腰蹭着崔胜铉的手掌与手臂，将崔胜铉还留在他体内搅动的手指紧紧吸住。  
“哥…求你不要捉弄我。”权志龙直起身子，背对崔胜铉跪在床上，崔胜铉的左臂盖过他背部的纹身环住他的身体，“一定要我这样才肯停吗？”  
“虽然志龙是这么说…”崔胜铉低头亲吻权志龙的侧颈，“可是乐在其中的人并不只有我一个啊。”  
“…你在嘲笑我？”权志龙喘息着靠在崔胜铉胸前，手不安分的从空隙中穿过放在崔胜铉的大腿上，接着是隐藏在长裤布料之下肿胀发硬的事物上，“分明兴奋的人是你。”  
“毕竟我没办法不对美人心动。”崔胜铉抓住权志龙的手引导他解开长裤的纽扣，“…而它比我还要为你兴奋。”  
“我才…”权志龙的声音在碰到崔胜铉几分湿润的短裤布料时立刻软了下去，他闭紧嘴巴，听从崔胜铉的命令将手探进短裤，将头那已久的野兽从压抑的空间中释放出来，握在手中上下套弄着。  
“我的宝贝…公主殿下”崔胜铉把手指从权志龙的粉穴内抽出，又从他的身体前端挤进去，“今天怎么变得这样害羞。”  
“又惹人怜爱…”  
“坏人…啊…”权志龙的身体随着抽插的速度晃动着，手完全握不住那顶着自己臀缝那完全勃起的粗壮肉柱，“不…好快…嗯…”  
“哥…停下…停…哈啊…”权志龙顾不得身后蠢蠢欲动的滚烫的欲望，他的双手抓在崔胜铉的大腿上，将跪在床上的双腿分开，此刻若是从正面看过去，那粉色的私密花园大概会是一览无余的状态。崔胜铉把拇指的指肚摁在了变硬的花蕾上，听着权志龙逐渐拔高的呻吟，他确定这个孩子马上就要迎接一次新高潮的到来。  
他在权志龙的身体颤抖的同时抽出了手指，托着权志龙的臀瓣将那肿胀充血的插进了湿热的肉穴内部…  
“唔…”他无法像之前那样在扩张后顺利插入那狭小的甬道，肉穴仅仅是尝到了浑圆的柱头便开始迅速收缩压紧。疼痛和快感一同涌上权志龙的大脑，他扶着崔胜铉的大腿挺起胸脯和腰部来缓解那欲望进入身体的痛苦。  
甬道四周的肌肉下意识不断收缩，甚至即将到来的高潮感都因此减弱了几分。  
“志龙…你太紧了。”  
这种声音…未免也太色情了。权志龙咬着嘴唇不让自己的哭声传出来，可那痛感实在过于强烈，以至于他的每一次娇喘都像是低声的哭泣。  
“放松一点…”  
“别怕…宝贝…”崔胜铉咬住权志龙的耳垂安抚紧张的恋人，“像之前那样，把你交给我。”  
“可是我…呜…”从权志龙的方向低头可以隐约看到被自己的身体吞入了前端的柱体，他的神经快速跳动起来—那个被插入两根手指都会有痛感的肉穴怎么可能容纳这粗大而硬的东西，“…好痛。”  
“忍耐一下…”崔胜铉搂住权志龙的腰将他放倒在床上，分开拘束的双腿，轻声安抚着受惊的小猫，挺腰将滚烫的性欲埋入更深的体内，“做得好…乖孩子。”  
“…哈…”权志龙趴在被子上小声啜泣，交合处传来撕裂般的痛感让他本能地害怕，“不可以…会坏掉的。”  
显然崔胜铉这次不再听他的话，他只能咬着被角不敢动也不敢哭喊—因为疼痛而发出的哭泣除了让正在进入自己的崔胜铉变得更兴奋之外，似乎没有别的作用。  
他后悔了，是他先挑逗崔胜铉并发出邀请的—他们不是第一次做爱，更何况就算先前像今天这样主动也不会有这么惨的后果。  
就算这件事放在五年前做，也不会那么痛吧！  
崔胜铉是笨蛋！  
可权志龙不知道自己向崔胜铉敞开着的樱桃小口远比他的哭叫着“停下”的嘴巴诚实得多，那朵花瓣外翻的娇艳玫瑰正小心翼翼地吞吐着不断深入的肉柱，崔胜铉右手扶住权志龙发软的腰肢，再一次将左手覆在一侧摇晃的上乳房。他克制不住想要去咬权志龙肩颈的冲动，无论是肩头的纹身还是蒙了细汗的侧颈，都是在拼命诱惑他的罪魁祸首。抚摸权志龙身体的手从胸部下滑至扁平的小腹，继而是甬道上方占满了透明粘液的粉红肉珠上…  
再一次完全占有权志龙的过程因为身下猫儿的尖叫和呜咽声的停止，崔胜铉将权志龙亮眼的长发撇至一边，凑过去听他断断续续的求饶。  
“…那里…”权志龙下身在崔胜铉碰到某一部位的瞬间猛地收紧，先前被疼痛逼退了的快感火山爆发似的喷涌而出，他的小腹被体内地物件冲撞至微微顶凸，他没什么力气再继续支撑自己的身体，完全处于被动的状态任崔胜铉摆弄。崔胜铉将权志龙下沉的腰部固定在臂弯里，向更深处顶戳那个让权志龙惊叫出声的部位。  
“哥欺负我……呜啊！”异物入侵身体的疼痛感随着崔胜铉的深入加剧，权志龙将双腿分开，挂着稠液的粉色花唇暴露在空气中，“已经…都是极限了……”  
根本没可能完全进去…那种东西。  
“真棒啊，全都吃掉了。”崔胜铉的大手在权志龙的小腹和大腿根部游走，他还在回味权志龙发出的带着颤音的呻吟，“原来志龙不是个挑食的孩子呢。”  
“那种话…不能说…”权志龙的手胡乱扯住床单，他早就没心思再听崔胜铉如何用耍流氓一般的腔调”夸奖”自己的身体。私密处的软肉和硬挺器官的摩擦以及难言的吸附感让他本是充满了抱怨的顶嘴听上去更像娇嗔。崔胜铉学不会怜香惜玉，这辈子都不可能。权志龙咬住嘴唇的同时将挂在唇边的泪珠一起裹进口中，顺带着几根褪去了橙色的发丝。  
崔胜铉的双臂撑在权志龙肩膀的两边，他将这个羞得不知所措的孩子禁锢在自己的空间里，扶住那颤动的细软腰肢，向后抽动。  
“哈…”权志龙只觉得口中的空气都要被吸干了，微弱低哑的呻吟声在喉咙深处徘徊，又随着紧接而来的冲撞完全溢出。他的身体温柔地接纳了崔胜铉粗暴的入侵，并用各种方式暗示着对方给予他更多。晃动的床垫也好，被抓得凌乱不堪的床单也罢，就连他被抓红的脚腕都成了传递性欲的讯息。  
他在迷乱之中被崔胜铉翻转了身体，再次清醒过来时看到的是哥哥清晰放大的脸庞。权志龙慌乱里抓住了崔胜铉支撑在床上的手臂，反而把自己往对方怀里靠拢了。  
“够了哥…唔…”权志龙将无处安放的双腿蜷缩，收在崔胜铉腰的两侧。耳垂蒙了一层粉色，像是喝了酒之后的自然反应。他开始无意识地晃动被挤压的胸部，棉花一样柔软的两团蹭着崔胜铉的手臂。此刻的他顾不得推开借此机会扑在自己的脖颈处乱咬一番的灰狼。  
他的大脑被冲动和快感填满了，那埋在身体深处的炙热物件夺取了他全部的注意力。权志龙小声哼哼，并在崔胜铉再次俯身亲吻自己肩头的同时扭动了腰部。  
谁知自己的暗示并没有引起崔胜铉的注意，权志龙又羞又愤的转过脸去，再一次重复了这个偷腥猫儿一样的举动。身体里的东西早已察觉到了权志龙的挑逗并擅自发生了变化。硬物随着崔胜铉身体的起伏反复戳弄娇嫩的甬道深处，权志龙搂住崔胜铉的后背发出磨人的呻吟声。  
“很舒服吗？”崔胜铉突然的打断吓坏了前一秒沉浸在享受中的人儿，他扣住权志龙的左手抵在床上，看着身下人纤细的手指不知所措地缠绕在他的指缝中。他尽量温柔地退出伊甸园温暖的深处，空出的右手不自觉地握住权志龙粉扑扑的软胸，接着再次撞进藏在花园深处的秘境中。崔胜铉做得小心翼翼，甚至于他能清晰地感受到那个娇嫩的器官因惧怕而收拢到完全接纳的过程。  
“虽然一个人做也快乐…但…”崔胜铉把脸埋进权志龙的胸脯中，声音听起来闷闷的，“偶尔也帮我一下吧。”  
权志龙双眼迷蒙地对上了崔胜铉的视线，尖声娇喘过后的声音变得沙哑。他已经很难集中精力去思考崔胜铉到底想表达些什么，指尖泛红的左手与崔胜铉十指紧扣，身体也随着对方抽插的动作而不断晃动。他敏感的身体很快适应了如此冲撞带来的激烈快感和满足。权志龙的手臂从崔胜铉的背部挪至脖颈，此刻他已经萌生了想要吻住爱人的冲动。  
“哥…身体…”权志龙无意识地唤着崔胜铉，这个暧昧的姿势使得崔胜铉漫溢的荷尔蒙几乎将他吞没，他能清晰地感受到脆弱的穴口一张一合地吞入那根柱体，将它紧紧地包裹在身体中。崔胜铉将权志龙的双腿抬起架在肩膀上，咬住那因为急促呼吸而变得干燥的嘴唇，权志龙小心地探出舌头与崔胜铉交缠在一起，而对方则是暴力地撬开他的唇舌便开始了扫荡似的进攻，权志龙被吓得躲进角落不敢动弹，任由这头野兽啃咬和吸吮自己红肿发烫的唇瓣。他被吻得险些呼吸困难，下意识地收紧了那还吞吐着硬挺物件的粉色花穴。  
“身体变得好奇怪…”体内难耐的烧灼感引得权志龙将手不自觉地探向那颗吐着露水的花蕾，它已经不再是当初娇软的状态，两侧的花唇也因为他的变化而被挤出了好看的褶皱。  
“放松…志龙…乖孩子。”崔胜铉则搂住权志龙的肩膀加快了抽送的速度，尖端与肉穴产生的快感几乎是同一时间传达到了身体的每一寸，他们没有再像之前那样进行漫长的接吻，崔胜铉俯身靠近面色坨红的权志龙，抵上他的额头，用嘴唇轻轻触碰他的鼻尖，他的双手从那双白皙的腿移去姣好的腰臀处揉了一把。  
“做的真棒，想要奖励吗？”  
“啊嗯…哥…”权志龙语无伦次地冲崔胜铉讨饶，他的小小的胸脯几乎是被崔胜铉捏在手中把玩。权志龙的双手扶住崔胜铉结实的手臂，滚烫的呼吸与粗重急促的喘息喷在他的面颊两侧，权志龙在情欲迷乱之中感觉到崔胜铉又一次加快了抽送的速度与力度，“太…太激烈了…嗯…”  
“再这样下去…又要去了…”  
“我的志龙…我的公主…”崔胜铉将权志龙抱起揉进怀里，急切地亲吻权志龙的眼睛与前额，“和我…我们一起…”  
“哥…哥也要…不…那里是…哈啊——”权志龙的大脑在一瞬间陷入了空白，温热的暖液在他的体内射出，沿着柔软的甬道向更深处的禁地流去了。  
细密的汗珠挂在他的鼻尖和眉头，权志龙双目失焦地望着天花板和看不清表情的崔胜铉，他的身体依旧处在高潮尚未褪去的状态，此刻仅仅是手指磨擦乳尖或许都能让他立刻发出磨人的呻吟声。  
权志龙被崔胜铉捞起趴在他的身上，尚未完全疲软的欲望从权志龙开合的花穴中滑出，温热的白色稠液从穴口滴落，粘在红肿外翻的花唇上。  
“看来我们真的…度过了十分混乱的一天呢。”崔胜铉撩拨权志龙亮橙色的长发。  
我可爱的妹妹哟。  
TBC


	3. Day 2 在白天会发生的事

“唉…”  
“美好的一天原来是从饿肚子开始的吗？”权志龙穿着大到可以当作连衣裙的衬衣，趴在沙发上吃盘子里剥好的葡萄，“哥的爱心早餐也吃不上了。”  
“不是你先把脑袋摔破又在浴室叫我，我顾不上那团面包才烤焦的。”崔胜铉的声音从厨房里传出，“而且我不是正在做午饭了吗？”  
“真是的！这种事情不能怪我。”权志龙不满地踢着光溜溜的腿，“如果不是因为地板上都是水，我才不会滑倒。”  
“在我们争辩这个问题之前…”崔胜铉从厨房里看着那团橙色绒球在沙发上晃来晃去，“可以先过来把午饭吃了吗？”  
“那，哥来抱我吧。”权志龙跪坐在沙发上偷瞄崔胜铉，“一定要过来哦崔胜铉，我饿晕了，走不动了。”  
“你在对我撒娇吗？”  
“在我这装成一幅油盐不进的样子一点都没用，崔胜铉你现在肯定脸都笑僵了。”  
【“疼！！！你谋杀我吗？！”权志龙双手抓着边沿做坐在溢满泡泡的浴缸里等着崔胜铉帮他处理额头上的擦伤，“嘶…水渗进去了…”  
“头不要乱动啊。”崔胜铉擦干权志龙额头上残留的水珠，接着将沾了药水的医用棉敷在红肿的伤口上，“这次又是着急踩到了什么？我明明给你铺过地巾。”  
“你应该问我的脑袋为什么会刚好摔在洗手台上。”权志龙担忧地抚摸着纱布覆盖着的伤口，“真倒霉，先是变成这样子脸上还挂彩…之后的演出总不会要我裹着缠胸带吧。”  
“如果真的到了那种程度我们得带你去看医生。”崔胜铉扯过浴巾包住权志龙的身体，从浴缸里将权志龙捞出来抱在怀里，“你要继续泡吗？我换些热水。”  
“不要…”被浸湿的头发尾端还滴着水，权志龙掀起浴巾的一角偷看自己的身体，接着心虚地偏过脸揽住崔胜铉磨蹭，“哥，你不觉得我比之前变得更白了吗？”  
“唔，其实抱起来似乎感觉更小了。崔胜铉的实现扫过权志龙湿润的白皙脖颈，“而且...变轻了很多。”  
“好讨厌！崔胜铉你在嫌我之前太胖吗？！”  
“我可没说。”  
他比自己想象中的更轻易地接受了新的身体，甚至因为这些小变化感到开心。  
其实也没什么不能理解的吧，虽然他昨天在崔胜铉来之前哭得的确很凶。  
不过…如果一直保持着现在的状态…那岂不是…可以和哥哥交往了吗？  
“其实也挺不错的。”权志龙扯着浴巾小声念叨。  
“你又在想什么了？”  
不可以…怎么总是会有这样自私的坏想法呢…才不是想和哥谈恋爱结婚…你现在的工作又不是要成为一个合格的家庭主妇。权志龙摸了摸发烫的脸，把自己包裹得像只鼹鼠。  
“我没…”权志龙不能把自己的真实想法告诉崔胜铉，“就是…虽然这样看上去也不错但是…如果因此就不能继续活动就太糟了。”  
“果然还是得和哥一起站在舞台上人生才有意义嘛…”真是的，我怎么突然说了这种肉麻的话。权志龙慌张地讲了一通毫无逻辑的话，也不敢看崔胜铉现在是什么表情  
“你果然还在为这个着急啊。”崔胜铉没找到权志龙的睡衣，暂时用被子把湿漉漉的小猫咪盖住，“那不如我们直接变更一下策略，让可爱少女solo歌手G-Kitty出道怎么样？”  
“别开玩笑嘛，那怎么可能。”权志龙露出小脑袋等崔胜铉帮自己擦干头发，“反串难道不是更有意思吗？那种听上去就冒粉红泡泡的名字我才不会用！”  
“啧，Girl Crush多无趣。比起那种刻意的造型我喜欢更可爱的志龙。”  
“其实就是在假公济私呗。”权志龙的吐槽在闻到了空气中飘来的奇怪味道后停了下来，“那个…哥。”  
“嗯。”  
“你在来浴室找我之前，是去做早饭了吗？”  
“是啊，我烤了面包，其实是想做培根蛋的…但是你怎么会知道我做了早饭？你之前不都是在睡觉吗？”  
“因为…”权志龙伸长脖子，确认自己的确有闻到焦糊的苦味，“外面好像有烤焦了的臭味。”】  
“就是因为我对你太好了，才把你惯坏成这样。”崔胜铉抱着权志龙去餐桌边坐好，“还有开饭前可以先去把睡衣穿上吗？”  
“我的睡衣弄得脏兮兮…而且哥的衣服足够大。我的衣服又遮不住腿，裤子倒是长了好大一截，踩住肯定会摔倒。”权志龙拿饭勺戳进黏糊糊的松露饭里。  
“需要我们去买一些新的来吗？” 崔胜铉把美乃滋淋在铺了芒果肉和柠檬片的沙拉上。  
“唉…算了，出门要是被发现了怎么办。”权志龙否决了崔胜铉的建议，“除了我本人，世界上怎么可能真的有和G-Dragon一模一样的女孩子啊。”  
“不要趴在桌子上，会打翻盘子的。”  
“好啰嗦，我知道啦。”权志龙咀嚼着被酱汁浸透的软烂米饭，“看上去好好吃，给我一个虾球。”  
“又要我来喂吗？”崔胜铉用小叉戳起一块芒果和裹满酱汁的虾球，虾尾朝向权志龙座位的方向，“来，乖志龙…啊—”  
“隔得太远了！这样我怎么吃得到。哥你偶尔也体谅我一下。”权志龙换了个姿势，跪坐在椅子上，身体前倾越过半个餐桌咬住了虾球上的芒果块。橙色的长发一半用缎带在脑后绑成一束，刘海部分用灰色的发带箍起，剩下的一半长发顺着耳后垂下来，完美地避过了盛满食物的碗盘，温柔地躺在了崔胜铉的手边。  
粉嫩的舌尖迅速扫去了沾在虾尾上的美乃滋酱，权志龙稍稍侧脸，咬住那块饱满的粉白色虾肉将虾球整个吞入口中。  
“小心，芒果汁要滴下来了。”崔胜铉看着权志龙将整块虾球连着芒果一起吃下，那纤长卷翘的睫毛和娇艳红润的上唇瓣完全暴露在他眼中，更不用提藏在宽大衬衣下若隐若现的柔软胸脯——上面似乎还残存着昨晚两人欢爱的痕迹。锁骨上的紫红色的吻痕大概是他们情欲迷乱之际咬上去的。崔胜铉一时间竟不知道看哪里好，只能将自己的视线勉强从权志龙的鼻尖挪至桌上餐盘的边缘。  
“맛있다…”再次坐回位置上的可人儿装作什么都没发生的样子重新拿起勺子戳弄盘子里黏糊糊的饭，一边咀嚼着紧实的虾肉，又想抿去蹭在嘴唇上的美乃滋酱料和芒果的汁水。  
崔胜铉清楚地听到了自己吞咽口水的声音。  
这根本就是赤裸裸的挑逗，而因为这个该死的午饭时间，他又只能不停地忍耐。等待夜晚到来的过程第一次变得这么漫长，崔胜铉把叉子握得更紧了点，甚至于叉柄也因此蒙了一层薄薄的汗。  
“好吃？”  
“哥的料理已经能做的这么棒了吗？”  
“听你这么说就放心了。”崔胜铉满意地回应着权志龙，“早晨还在担心，毕竟我已经很久都没有做饭了。”  
“其实我想说，能和哥像这样吃饭。”权志龙用勺子划弄盘子底部，眯起眼睛冲崔胜铉露出奇怪的笑容，“就好像…”  
“新婚夫妻的午餐。”  
“是啊，嗯？！你刚才说什么？”还没等崔胜铉反应过来权志龙的意思，滑溜溜的小腿从桌下擅自绕住了他的睡裤，柔软的脚心踩上他穿的家居鞋的毛绒鞋面，“新婚夫妻什么的…”  
“不可以吗？”权志龙冲崔胜铉露出坏笑，“就是那种幸福的感觉，哥也体会到了吧。”  
“并不是说不可以，但是既然这种问题…”  
“噗！哥的表情好可怕。”权志龙被崔胜铉纠结得有些扭曲的面部表情逗笑了，“唉，果然我不能开这种玩笑，哥可是会当真呢。”  
拖鞋上的压迫感在权志龙起身的同时消失了，崔胜铉看着权志龙把桌上的空碗盘收好摞在一起，踩着鞋子在大理石地板上哒哒地走，散下的几缕的长发随着走动的起伏在背后左右扫动。他还愣在餐厅的座位上不肯离开，视线在权志龙穿着宽大衬衣的背影和面前这盆剩了一半的沙拉之间徘徊。  
比起昨天那个害羞得无所适从的孩子，今天的权志龙更让崔胜铉怀疑是不是早晨的乌龙事故让他摔昏了头脑，这一系列惹火的行为已经很难让他再恢复晨起时的冷静，而权志龙在这一番撩拨后还想全身而退。  
天底下哪有这么容易的事。  
清洁剂挤满在水池里——上一次像这样洗碗还是因为那台洗碗机突然罢工了。权志龙把手探进泡泡溢出的冷水中。直到双手指尖被西柚香的清水浸泡得微微泛红，才不慌不忙地找来围裙。  
亲自洗碗的记忆对他来说已是十分遥远，差不多要回溯到了五人还挤在小宿舍的生活，又或者是小时候踩着椅子帮妈妈收拾厨房的日子。那个时候他和崔胜铉还住的很近，休息的日子里也总等着崔胜铉在楼下大声喊自己出来玩耍，再得到一份来自崔胜铉的小礼物—夹心太妃糖和长条的冰棒。似乎也是从那时起，厨房的小窗理所当然地成为了他们固定的“接头点”，每周的劳动也因此而变成了充满仪式感和喜悦的期待。  
权志龙热爱充满仪式感的事情，尤其是这一切与崔胜铉紧密相连的时候。  
“真贤惠呢，我们志龙。”  
腰被一双大手环住，接着凑上来的是属于崔胜铉熟悉的呼吸声。权志龙拿来绑头发的黑色缎带被身后的人温柔地扯掉。崔胜铉从背后抱住身材变得娇小可爱的权志龙，宠溺地揉着他的手。  
“不要在这时候和我撒娇啊，哥你好重。”权志龙用手肘顶崔胜铉的手臂，继续处理水池中剩下的两个碟子“你有好好收拾餐桌吗？”  
“嗯…”崔胜铉的手在权志龙的小腹处游走，隔着薄衬衣抚摸权志龙的柔软的身体，“好香。”  
“是什么？”  
“志龙好香。”  
“那是洗发水的香味。”胸部被崔胜铉托在手中揉弄，围裙也被哥哥擅自解开。权志龙下意识将双腿并拢，腰却不自觉地扭动起来，“好痒哦…”  
“是志龙的香气。”崔胜铉的手指从衬衣纽扣的缝隙中探进去，将脸埋进权志龙披散在脑后的长发中，“怎么？剩下的清洁不打算继续做了？”  
“…”权志龙的脚趾蜷缩着勾住掉落在地板上的围裙，“这样子我怎么…都是因为哥…坏人崔胜铉。”  
沾着水珠的指肚在年糕一样的白团上划过，温柔地按压变软的粉红乳珠。权志龙无暇顾及水池中的杯盘。双手扶住水池的台面，被衬衣遮住的腰臀因为崔胜铉的抚摸而翘起，划出了好看的曲线。  
“看来我需要道歉呢。”  
“到现在哥还在说装傻的话。”  
权志龙的身体迅速地对崔胜铉的爱抚起了反应，弯折的腕关节因为胸部的快感而微微发颤。崔胜铉把脸埋进权志龙头发深处的颈窝，放肆享受着恋人的肌肤特有的奶香味，再将属于自己厚重的男性气息散布在精致身躯的每一寸肌肤，恨不能将权志龙细软的发丝末梢都一起染上属于他的味道。  
“坏孩子志龙，现在反倒来责怪我吗？”  
“明明吃午饭的时候还在惹火…”  
“我没有！”权志龙慌乱的语气暴露了他简单的心思，话还没来得及说完就被崔胜铉掐住腰，软得发不出声了，“没有就是…唔嗯…不要捏。”  
“做过的事情不肯承认，想要惩罚吗？”  
“…”权志龙红着脸不再反驳崔胜铉。昨天发生的一切让他异常难忘，如今甚至等不到晚上他就已经想要和亲爱的哥哥再做点别的什么——比如，乞求哥哥现在亲吻他的嘴唇。热烈的欲望最终战胜了磨人的忍耐，对崔胜铉的喜爱和渴求一股脑地从权志龙的心底喷涌而出。他摘下手套，撒娇地靠进崔胜铉怀里，撩起衬衣的下端，引导崔胜铉的右手一路向下，停在了他那片柔软湿润的私密空间。  
大出身体不止一号的衬衣，包裹着的是竟然是丰盈的胴体，权志龙带着恳求似的哭腔磨蹭崔胜铉的身体，分开他纤细的双腿，让崔胜铉触碰过冰冷流水的手指自然地滑进敏感的缝隙中。翘起的臀瓣擦过藏在睡裤里的凸起，权志龙将双手放回水池的台面，晃动腰肢，将那根徘徊着划圈的手指吞了进去。  
“哈啊…好冰…”事情并不像他想的那样完美，崔胜铉的手指顺着他的身体戳向甬道深处的肉壁，用指甲搔着一侧凸起的粉色软肉。  
“怎么可以…一下子就进去了…”  
崔胜铉咬权志龙的耳朵，听身下人发出甜得能滴出蜜来呻吟，继续将那根被权志龙的身体所接受的手指在湿热娇嫩的甬道内部粗暴地搅动。权志龙不自觉地抬起脚跟，只留了前半个脚掌在毛绒家居鞋上晃动磨蹭，像极了春天发情的猫，只有雄性的气息才能使他真正平静下来。  
“唔…”权志龙小声哼哼，将深入体内的手指吸得更紧了些，“哥哥…还要，想要更多…”  
“知道错了？”  
“呜…我错了…”权志龙乞求崔胜铉继续做下去，“哥哥来惩罚我好不好。”  
“既然如此，惩罚的内容是…”崔胜铉的手指从权志龙的身体中退出，连带着几丝乳白色的粘稠液体粘连在他的大腿根部，“我想和志龙做的事情得等到晚上继续了。”  
“什么？”  
“不肯接受惩罚吗？”  
“等一下！喂…”权志龙委屈地站在原地看着崔胜铉从厨房走出，他只觉得现在两腿发软，伸出双手捏紧了衬衫下摆，“崔胜铉你到底在想什么嘛——”


End file.
